Being a mom is amazing
by bamwhatjamie
Summary: takes place after i'm not missing being a mom. A unexpected pregnancy is discovered and Castle and Kate are expecting another baby! Dylan is three but very smart, and will ask some difficult questions that his parent's will struggle to answer! This is going to be funny.
1. Introduction

Intro:

Dylan is three and life is going well for the Castle family. Alexis has gone off to college and Martha lives in the apartment above the loft. Kate unexpectedly gets pregnant again, but the couple couldn't be happier. Go through this next chapter of life with the Castle family as they prepare for another baby to arrive, but this time they have a intelligent 3 year old to raise… and explain pregnancy to at the same time.


	2. I Thought I Was (chapter 1)

If you read it please review it. the review box is at the end of every chapter guys!

* * *

Chapter 1

Kate and Castle were snuggled up in bed together when Dylan came into the room.

"Daddy?" a little voice said, patting Castle on the head. Their 3 year old son was trying to get him Castle to wake up.

"Daddy!"

"Mm?" Castle groaned.

"Hungry!" Dylan said.

Castle groaned again. "Five more minutes…" he mumbled before dozing back to sleep. He'd stayed up till 2 AM the night before writing.

After standing there for a minute Dylan realized that Castle wasn't getting up so he ran around to Kate's side of the bed.

"Mama!" he said patting her cheek.

Kate smiled and opened her eyes to look at her son. After three years Kate couldn't imagine her life without her baby boy.

"Yeah baby?" she answered, reaching out to tousle his light brown hair. She wasn't feeling well at all but somehow waking up to see her baby boy's face made her feel a tiny bit better.

"I hungry. Daddy sleep." He said.

Kate turned over a little to look at Castle then looked back at Dylan.

"Mama's not feeling good. I'll get daddy to get up with you."

Dylan nodded.

"Castle!" she whispered, turning over to face him.

"Castle!" she said louder, shaking him gently.

"Mmm?" Castle mumbled.

"Dylan is awake and he's hungry. I would get up with him but I really don't feel good right now. Can you get up with him?" she asked.

"Mm hmm." He replied. He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked around then down at his wife. She did look pretty pale. He felt her forehead.

"You're a little warm babe." He said.

Kate sighed nodding at him.

"I'll get up with him. You sleep awhile longer." He said, kissing her forehead before getting up out of bed.

"Thanks Castle." she said weakly, feeling a little bad for making him get up so early after he'd stayed up so late working the night.

Castle brought Dylan to the kitchen and buckled him in his booster seat at the table. He started making oatmeal and then got Dylan a sippee cup of apple juice.

"Daddy?"

Castle turned away from the stove and looked at his son. "What is it buddy?" he asked.

"Wa wong wit mama?" Dylan asked.

Castle was surprised that Dylan knew something was wrong.

"Nothing bud, she's just tired." Castle said as he brought Dylan a bowl of oatmeal, along with one for himself and sat down next to his son.

"Oh." Was all Dylan said, as he stared int his bowl of oatmeal, much like a troubled adult or teen would. When Castle was done eating he put his bowl away and gave Dylan some more apple juice, then went to check on Kate.

_Meanwhile back in the bedroom:_

Soon after Castle and Dylan left the room Kate had to get up to throw up. She kept throwing up. She and Castle hadn't been trying to get pregnant again, but hadn't been _not_ trying or purposely avoiding it. She for some reason felt a little giddy about the idea of having another baby with Castle. But when the test was negative it upset her. She didn't know why since she and Castle hadn't been trying, but for some reason it did. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed, but then she nearly choked as she threw up again.

_Presently:_

Castle walked into the bedroom, only to find that Kate wasn't in the bed. And then he heard a sound that broke his heart.

He walked into the bathroom to find Kate sobbing uncontrollably, periodically choking up vomit. He rushed to her side and held her hair back. When the vomiting seemed to have passed and she had calmed down a little, he pulled her into his arms comfortingly.

"What's going on? I know you're not crying just because you're sick, so don't give me that crap." He said gently, knowing if he didn't she would do it.

She handed him the negative pregnancy test she had clutched in her hand.

Castle looked at it then looked at Kate. "Have you been trying to get pregnant?"

Kate shook her head. "No, but when I realized that I have been feeling crappy a lot in the mornings and sometimes in the afternoon, even if I don't throw up, I thought maybe I was pregnant, I got excited so when it was negative, it upset me a lot. I don't know why." She explained.

"We can try to get pregnant again if you want to babe." He said.

"But I really thought I was pregnant."

"I'll go get the best one they have." He said.

She nodded.

He helped her into bed.

"Dylan is eating. I'm going to set him up with a movie and I'll be back soon." He gave her a kiss and went to take care of Dylan.

After Castle left, Kate laid in bed. She couldn't stop thinking about the test. Eventually she fell asleep.

**TBC…**


	3. No Matter What (chapter 2)

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ IT. I HAVE GOTTEN VERY, VERY LITTLE FEED BACK ON THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS, AND WHILE I AM WORKING ON THE THIRD CHAPTER, I'M NOT SURE IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. I NEED TO KNOW WHETHER OR NOT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. THE REVIEW BOX IS RIGHT UNDERNEATH THE END OF THE STORY! PLEASE TAKE THE 30 10 40 SECONDS IT TAKES TO WRITE A SHORT, SIMPLE REVIEW IF NOTHING MORE, THEN AT LEAST THAT. PLEASE HELP ME OUT HERE GUYS! THANKS FOR LISTENING TO MY RANT (AND READING THIS STORY.) **

* * *

"Kate…" Castle whispered gently shaking her in an attempt to wake her up.

"Kate…" he said again.  
"Mm?" Kate mumbled.

"I got the test." He said as she slowly opened her eyes.

She sighed. She was glad he'd gotten it, but now that he had it, she really didn't want to take it. She was too scared to take it and that the results would break her heart again.

He could see that in her eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his.

"Kate, if this test is negative, it's not the end of the world. If you want to get pregnant again, we can do that, but don't let a negative test shoot you down. You're too strong for you to let this bring your world to the ground. We have Dylan, and he still needs his mommy." Castle said gently, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

She nodded.

"Thank you Castle. I love you so much." She whispered.

He smiled. "I love you too, Kate." He said giving her a kiss.

"Come on. Let's go get this over with, positive or negative, we'll get through this." He said as he pulled her gently by the hand.

She got up and followed him to the bathroom. She took the test from him. They stood there, waiting for the results. After what seemed like hours it was time to look at the results. Kate was trembling, and Castle took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He picked the test up and looked at it.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the result. He looked at Kate with a smile on his face and showed her the test result. Positive.

"Oh my God…" she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged Castle.

"We're having another baby!" she said laughing joyfully.

"Yeah, we are." Castle said.

Still hugging her he asked, "Uh…Kate, how are we going to explain this to Dylan?"

"I don't know Castle, but it doesn't matter right now. Let's just enjoy the moment. We have plenty of time before we'll need to tell him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But we could tell him the stork version of where babies come from."

Kate pulled away from him and looked at him.

"No. He's smarter than that. And I don't want to lie to him either. We'll figure something out." She said, and then she hugged him again.


	4. sick day (chapter 3)

Castle woke up and found Kate's side of the bed empty. She was a little over 2 months along and suffering from really bad morning sickness, just like when she was pregnant with Dylan. He then heard the sound of Kate throwing up in the bathroom and his fear was confirmed. He heard the toilet flush and then Kate walked out of the bathroom. When she saw the concerned look on Castle's face she got annoyed, even though she usually found it sweet. It was her hormones acting up again.

"I'm fine Castle!" she snapped.

"Okay. I'm sorry." He said, trying but failing to hide the hurt in his voice and on his face, and Kate noticed it.

She sighed as she walked around to her side of the bed and got into bed. She snuggled up close to him.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you babe." She said.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his hand on her belly.

"It's alright Kate. I know you're going through a hard time."

"It still doesn't mean I can be mean to you, especially when you're just being a good husband." She replied.

"Well I forgive you." He said, absent mindedly rubbing her belly.

"Thank you. I love you Castle."

"I love you too babe."

A few moments later Kate's phone rang. Kate sighed. She was pretty sure it was work related, and usually when she was sick she just toughed it out, but for some reason she wanted to take a sick day, even though she knew the morning sickness would probably pass. Right before she answered her phone her son's smiling face peeked into the room from around the corner of the doorframe. That settled her uncertainty. Today would be a sick day.

She answered her phone and after Ryan finished spewing out everything they knew about the case in one breath, she told him she wasn't going to be able to make it in today. Ryan was surprised but didn't question her, knowing that she would never call in sick unless she had no other choice. Dylan was still peeking around the corner of the door frame, so Kate motioned for him to come sit with her and Castle, who was watching her talk on the phone. Their bed was not impossible for Dylan to get on but it was difficult, so Dylan went around to Castle's side of the bed so he could pick him up. He then crawled in between him and Kate and laid down.

"Hey baby boy!" Kate said happily. Though she was still pretty nauseous, but her little boy always helped at least a little., and often more than a little.

"I not baby! I big boy!" Dylan protested.

Kate and Castle laughed.

"You are a big boy, but you're still my baby." Kate replied.

Dylan huffed, but he didn't say anything else.

Kate and Castle shared a secret smile with each other.

"Mommy why you not at work?" Dylan asked.

"Mama's not feeling very good right now." She replied, "But I will be better later today and you, me and daddy can play for a while." She continued.

"Okay mama." Dylan replied.

Castle looked over at Kate, who looked back at him and he could tell she was very tired and decided to help her out.

"Come on buddy. Let's let mama sleep for a while so she can get better so she can play with us later." Castle said to Dylan.

Dylan smiled. But before he got off the bed he gave Kate a sloppy kiss, warming her heart.

"I wuv you mama." He said.

"I love you too, baby."

Then he got down off the bed and followed Castle, who had been watching in the doorway with a big smile on his face.

The two boys of the family, the three year old and the "nine year old" man child ended up in Dylan's playroom. For two hours they played trains, then they played super heroes. The super hero game lead to the building of a fort in the living room, with both Castle and Dylan wearing towels as capes.

After about three hours Kate woke up feeling a lot better, and when she walked into the living room her heart melted. Even though she had been married to him for four years she fell in love with him more and more with everyday. And when she saw him playing and interacting with Dylan, it still melted her heart. She didn't say anything and just listened to them, since she couldn't really see then through all the sheets and blankets that the fort consisted.

"Daddy! Spiderman needs us to help him. The black spiderman took him!" Dylan cried.

"Uh oh! What do we do?" Castle said.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Dylan said out of the blue, making Kate and Castle laugh.

"Mama!" Dylan cried.

"_Oops! Cover blown." _ Kate thought to herself, but she didn't care. When she saw Dylan climb out from underneath the sheets, I smile lit up her face as her little boy ran to her and held his arms up so she'd pick him up.

She did. "Hi baby! Did you and daddy have fun?"

"yeah we played trains and super heroes! But I'm hungry now." He said.

Castle climbed out from underneath the sheets and Kate shook her head smiling at him affectionately. He shrugged.

They all went into the kitchen and made sandwiches and went to eat in the fort. They spent the rest of the day playing and laughing together.

Kate savored every minute with her little boy one on one, knowing it would soon be difficult for this to happen when the baby came.


	5. Telling Him (Chapter 4)

Kate was violently ill. She couldn't keep anything down and she felt like shit. And Dylan knew it, which upset him a lot because he had a heart of gold and when any one he loved, especially Rick and Kate, was sick or upset, it affected him greatly.

He was in the living room sitting on the couch crying while listened to Kate throwing up then cry, then throw up and then cry again, and the cycle would repeat over and over again.

Castle was in the bathroom with Kate, but even over the noise he and Kate, mostly Kate, were making in the bathroom, he could still hear Dylan crying, and prayed that Kate couldn't, knowing that if she did it would upset her even more. But when she leaned into his arms and rested her head on his chest while looking up at him, he could in her eyes that she could hear him.

He kissed her forehead and looked at her sympathetically and said, "He's just upset because you're sick."

"But he's still my baby boy and no matter why he's upset, it upsets me when he's upset." She said.

"He's feels the same way about his mama." He said gently, hoping she would understand this time.

She nodded and sighed, but moments later she, again, started throwing up. Castle stayed by her side for half an hour while she threw up everything in her stomach and when her stomach was empty she started dry heaving.

KATE'S POV (thoughts)

"_I can't stand Dylan's crying. It breaks my heart. And especially since it's because he's upset because I'm was sick. Oh my God! This is horrible. My muscles hurt from hurling and my throat is burning. I wish this would just stop!"_

REGULAR STORY:

She was four months along and was starting to show. Dylan was very smart and Kate knew he would figure out that something was up soon.

She sighed as she stared down at the tiles of the bathroom floor.

"What's wrong?" Castle asked, looking down at her.

She looked up at him without taking her head off his chest, then looked down again.

"What is it babe?" he asked again.

She sighed again, and then she spoke.

"I want to tell Dylan about the baby. He's smart and I'm starting to show, so he's going to figure out something's up soon. And he's so upset I think that if he knew why I'm sick a lot it might comfort him a little. It's a long shot I know, but it's worth a shot. Can we tell him?" she finally asked, after stalling as long as she could.

He smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

She was about to laugh but she ended up throwing up instead.

Ten minutes later, the throwing up seemed to have stopped, and they went into the living room where Dylan, who had finally calmed down, was watching TV. Kate and Castle smiled at each other.

"Dylan?" Kate said. Dylan turned around with a huge smile on his face at the sound of his mama's voice. His eyes lit up as he jumped up and towards her.

"Mama!" he cried happily as his mother picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi baby!" she said laughing joyfully. Dylan finally acknowledged Castle, whom he usually went to first, but since he hadn't seen Kate in awhile and he was worried about her he went to Kate first. "Hi daddy!" he said.

"Hey buddy." Castle replied, still revelling on the cuteness of his wife and son, as he tried to think of a way to start the inevitable conversation they were about to have, when Kate saved him.

"Okay Dylan, daddy and I need to talk to you." Kate said. Castle let out and internal sigh of relief.

"Trouble?" Dylan asked, looking very confused, which usually meant he had done nothing wrong. When he had done something wrong he had done something wrong he would look down at the floor and say nothing.

Kate laughed. "No baby you're not in trouble."

"Okay." Dylan said but his facial expression of confusion remained on his face.

"We talk?" he asked.

"Yes let's go sit on the couch." Kate said as she started making her way over to the couch and Castle followed. She sat down with Dylan is his lap and Castle sat down beside her.

"_I still don't know how to explain this to him." _ She thought to herself.

She looked at Castle and mouthed "help me!" but he just shrugged, obviously troubled by how to start this conversation.

Kate took a deep breath and then she spoke.

"Dylan, do you know where babies come from?" she asked, deciding to see if Dylan knew anything about this topic.

He shook his head, and Kate and Castle looked at each other.

"_This is going to be harder than I thought." _Castle thought to himself.

Finally, Kate started talking again.

"So Dylan when a mommy and a daddy love each other a lot and they want baby, the mama sometimes grows a little egg in her tummy, and it stays there and grows into a baby, like you're growing into a big boy. Do you understand?" she asked him.

Dylan nodded, so Kate continued.

"After the egg grows into a baby and the baby is ready to come out of the mama's tummy, she goes to the doctor and the doctor helps get the baby out. So you know how I've been sick and staying at home a lot?" she asked him.

He nodded again.

"Well its because… its because…" Kate struggled to say it, and Castle came to her rescue.

"Dylan, mama has been sick a lot is because she has a baby in her tummy, but you can't tell because it's still a tiny egg."

"Okay." was all Dylan said.

"Dylan you're going to be a big brother!" Kate said happily, hugging Dylan and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Dylan's eyes lit up. "Big boy! Big boy! Big boy!" He cried happily.

Castle got up and scooped Dylan up into his arms, giving him a big hug.

"You're going to be a good big brother." He said.

Kate got up and hugged her husband and son. She smiled when Castle looked down at her and then she gave her kiss.  
"I love you." She said against his lips as he pulled away from her.

"I love you too, babe." He said.

They had their family moment and then spent the rest of the day together.


	6. Weakness (Chapter 5)

** Important Announcement! thanks to all that have read and encouraged me through my first fanfics! I will continue writing it but school will be out for the **

**summer on June 5th and I probably won't be able to post anything until at the earliest August 25th. But I PROMISE I WILL FINISH THIS STORY WHEN I **

**CAN! I have a lot going on during the summer. I'm sorry there's going to be a delay, but it will be worth it. **

* * *

"_Wow... another baby. This is insane, but it's insanely, wonderfully, amazing." _She thought to herself. She was resting her hands on her belly, which was sporting a small baby bump that was really only noticeable if you knew she was pregnant. She suddenly felt her husband's strong arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. He kissed her temple.

"Good morning babe." He said.

"Good morning Castle." She replied.

She put her hands over his as he rubbed her growing belly, though it wasn't very noticeable yet, unless you knew she was pregnant.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm going to work." She said quietly, and for some reason Castle got the feeling that that was not the truth.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine Castle." She snapped edge in her voice. Truthfully though, she was feeling a little nauseous, but she was hoping it would just pass.

"Okay. I'm sorry." He said.

About a half hour later Dylan woke up and as Kate was walking out the door Dylan ran up to her and flung his arms around her legs.

"Mama!" he cried happily.

"Hi baby!" she said happily, scooping him up. As bad as she felt physically, the sight of her little boy and the feel of him in her arms gave her the mental healing she needed.

"You go to work?" he asked.

"Yeah, baby, mama's got to go to work." Kate replied.

"Oh…" Dylan said, the disappointment in his voice was obvious.

"I'll be home tonight. You and Daddy are going to play together today."

"Daddy not going with you?" Dylan asked.

"Not today." She replied.

"Okay." Dylan said.

"Okay I have to go now. I love you, Dylan." She said, giving him a hug and a kiss before putting him down. Then she gave Castle a kiss. "Love you!" she said.

"Love you too, Kate." He said.

When Kate was finally alone in the car, from some reason tears started forming in her eyes. 6 years ago, when she first met Richard Castle she never thought that she would be married to him three short years later, let alone have a son a year after that. And now they were about to have another baby. And she couldn't be happier with her life, even though at the moment, she felt like shit and it was taking everything he had not to turn her car around and go curl up in a ball in bed.

When she walked into the precinct she was feeling worse than she had when she had left the loft, but she had to suck it up, because she couldn't bear to admit to Castle her weakness. Though she must have looked bad, because everyone looked at her trying to hide their concern. She walked over to her desk and sat down. She put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples, where she could feel a headache forming.

"Yo, Beckett!" she heard Espo call. She looked up to find him walking over to her.

"Hey, Espo." She said quietly.

"You okay boss? You don't look to good. Do you want me to call Castle?"

"No!" she snapped. "I'm fine."

"Okay." Was all Espo said in response.

They didn't have a case, but they had a mountain of paper work to do. Kate sighed and grabbed the first stack and got to work. But she continued to feel worse as the hour went by, and an hour and a half later she had to get up and rush to the bathroom. After emptying her stomach into the toilet, she realized she didn't have a choice. She had to call Castle.

She went back to her desk and took out her phone, then dialed Castle's number.

After two rings she heard his voice. "Hey babe."

"Hey Castle." She said quietly.

He knew something was wrong.

"Kate, what's going on?"

"Castle, I'm coming home."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This morning when I said I was fine, I was actually feeling nauseous. I thought it would pass but it got worse. I need to come home." She explained. She waited for him to reprimand her, but what was surprised when he said, "Okay babe. I'll make you some tea. You head home, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Castle."

"No problem babe. Love you."

"Love you too, Castle." She replied. When she hung up she let out a sigh of relief. Then she started getting her stuff together. Espo walked up.

"Going home?" he asked.

She just nodded. "Not feeling good." Was all she gave him as an explanation before she got up and left.

When she walked into the loft she found her young son playing with his dinosaurs in the living room. He looked over and when he saw her, his face lit up. "Mama!" he squealed happily. He got up and scampered over and held his arms up so she would pick him up.

"Baby, mama needs to go lay down. I don't feel good." She said giving him a hug.

"Sick?" he asked.

"Yeah baby, I'm sick. Where's daddy?" she asked.

"Write'n room." He replied, referring to Castle's office.

She made her way to Castle's office, with Dylan on her tail.

As soon as Castle saw her he jumped up out of his chair. "Hey babe." He said rushing over to her. He enveloped her into a hug.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

She nodded, her head still resting on his chest. "I just need to lay down and rest." She said quietly.

"Mama?" Dylan said.

"Yes baby?"

"I west wit you?" he asked.

"Only if you're quiet and still. Mama really doesn't feel good."

Dylan nodded and wrapped his arms around her legs giving her a hug.

Castle gave her a kiss. "Go rest baby. I love you."

Kate smiled weakly. As soon as her head hit the pillow, with her son curled up and tucked against her chest, she fell asleep.

When she woke up, Dylan was gone, but she was still feeling awful, and she somehow dozed back off to sleep.

When she woke up it was dark.

"_Holy crap! I slept all day!" _she thought to herself. She turned over and found Castle sleeping soundly beside her. She got up knowing that she wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore since she had been sleeping all day.

She went into the kitchen and made herself some tea. She settled down onto the couch, and few minutes later she heard a little voice that was trembling with fear.

"Mama!" Dylan ran over to the couch. He had tears running down his little cheeks. He still had trouble climbing up onto the couch because he a little small for his age, so Kate picked him up and held him close.

"What is it baby?" Kate was worried about him , because crying was low on the list of things that Dylan did.

"I had a bad duh-ream." He said crying into his mother's shirt. She rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked.

Dylan shook his head. "It's too scary for the baby."

"Okay sweetheart. You want to stay with mommy and watch a movie for a little while?"

About ten minutes after Kate put in the movie Dylan was fast asleep. Kate sighed. She decided to bring Dylan back to bed with her. She was awake for quite a while before, at some point she dozed off


	7. Brudder Or Siddor (Chapter 6)

"Mama! Wake up mama! Wake up!" Dylan said excitedly as he bounced the bed on his knees. Kate groaned. "Not now baby. Mama's tired."

After three weeks of going home early nearly every other day, Gates finally told her to go on maternity leave early, and she insisted, despite Kate's objections. But now she was glad she listened to Gates and Castle, who also insisted she go on leave early too. One week shy of the start of the sixth month of her pregnancy she was starting to have bad back pain and fatigue.

"Daddy said to. Time for doctor." He said. Today they were finding out the gender and Kate had a feeling that it was a boy, and Dylan really wanted a baby "Brudder".

Castle walked into the room. "Daddy… Mama not get up," Dylan said, tattling like a two year old telling on another two year old would. Both Kate and Castle chuckled. Castle sat on the bed and then laid on his side as he put his hand on Kate's belly and rubbed it as he kissed her temple. "Kate, baby, it's time to get up for your appointment."

She sighed. "Castle, I'm exhausted." She said weakly.

"I know but we get to find out if it's a boy or girl, today." He said.

"Brudder." Dylan said. Kate opened her eyes and smiled lovingly at her son, who desperately wanted a baby brother.

"Maybe, sweetheart. It might be a girl." And although she did have a gut feeling that it was a boy, she didn't want to give her son any false hopes.

Since Castle was already dressed and ready to go, he got Dylan ready and left Kate to get herself ready. Half an hour later Dylan was buckled into his car seat with a sippee cup of juice, and a three of the Castle's had a bagel and the whole way to the doctor's office he was chattering away excitedly.

The waiting room was empty when the Castle family arrived, and it seemed like the receptionist adored Dylan, muck like his mom and dad.

"Hi little guy. What's your name?" she asked kindly.

"Dylan." The little boy replied with a smile. Kate and Castle sat down holding hands

"Hi Dylan. I'm Sarah. Is your mommy having a baby?"

Dylan nodded. "I wanna brudder. Doctor tell us if it a brudder or a sit-dor today." Dylan said.

"That's so cool. I bet you'll be a good big brother." The receptionist replied.

A few minutes later Dr. Cooper came and called them back. Dylan wasn't shy at all and immediately started talking to the doctor.

"Is it a bruddor or sitdor?" he asked urgently. The doctor was familiar with the little boy and his enthusiasm in being a big "brudder".

"I don't know buddy. We have to use the special camera to find out." That answer satisfied the little boy for the moment. They went through the usual checkup part of the visit, the vitals and the baby's heartbeat, then the doctor turned to Dylan.

Okay Dylan. Are you ready to see if it's a boy or girl?" Dylan nodded excitedly. Castle smiled at Kate while she squeezed his hand. For some reason she was nervous. She didn't want her little boy to be disappointed if it was a girl. Castle sensed her anxiety and gave her hand a supportive squeeze.

"Okay…" dr. cooper said, as he paused and studied the monitor screen.

"It looks like you're going to have a baby brother, Dylan!"

"Yay!" Dylan shouted happily. "Mama! Daddy! It a brudder!" he cried, happiness beaming in his eyes. All three adults in the room laughed.

"Okay. Congratulations guys. I'll see you in six weeks." Dr. Cooper said as he left the room to give the family some privacy. Kate wiped the gel off her belly and put her shows on.

"Okay pal, let's go. Daddy, what do you think about going to lunch at the sandwich place we like and then going to the park?" she said, looking at Castle.

Kate saw Dylan's eyes light up. "Daddy! Can we please? Puh-lease!?" Truthfully, Castle wanted to take Kate home so she could rest, but when he looked into his son's hopeful, innocent eyes, he didn't have the heart to say no.

"Okay babe. Sounds like a plan." He said.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Dylan said. He held his arms up to his mother so she would pick him up, and since her belly would be too big for to hold him soon, she did even though her back was hurting pretty bad and she knew she would be paying for it later. She saw Castle open his mouth, but she gave him a look and that shut him up.

On the way out, the receptionist gave Dylan a sticker and that made his day even better.

They had lunch at the deli and then headed to the park. Dylan's favorite things to do at the park were the swings and the slide. After about two hours of playing with her son at the park, Kate's energy had been drained. She sat down on a bench and watched her son and husband play together. At some point Castle noticed that she had a very tired look on her face. He left Dylan playing happily in the sand while he went to go check on his wife. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey babe." He said, taking her hand in his.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired." She said quietly.

"You want to go home?" he asked. She nodded. "But let's give Dylan a five minute warning." She said, and Castle nodded.

"Dylan! Five minutes buddy! Mama needs to go home." He called to his son.

"Oh-tay daddy!"

Kate leaned against Castle and rested her head against his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Love you, babe." He said, kissing her temple.

"Love you too, Castle." She replied.

Five minutes later the family headed home. As soon as Kate walked into the loft she headed straight for her room. Dylan started to follow her but Castle stopped him.

"No buddy, Mama needs to rest by herself for a while. Her back hurts and she needs to rest it so she can play again later." Castle explained gently.

"Give me a hug baby." Kate told Dylan. After a hug and a little pep talk Kate went to hers and Castle's room. She was exhausted. The clock on the nightstand said 3:16 pm. She lay in bed and tried to sleep. Even though she was super tired she had trouble falling asleep. At some point she did fall asleep, and she woke up to the sound of her little boy and her husband laughing coming from the living room. Instead of getting out of bed she lay in her bed and listened.

"Daddy! Stop tickling me!" Dylan cried still laughing.

"Okay bud. Hey! It's almost time to eat. Do want to go get mama up?" she heard Castle say.

"Yay! I go get mama!" Dylan said and then Kate heard the sound of Dylan's little feet scampering towards her room. When he ran into the room and saw that Kate was awake, the smile already on his face got bigger.

"Mama! You wake!" he said.

She smiled. "Hi baby." She said happily.

With some effort Dylan managed to climb up onto the bed.

"Careful sweetheart. Mama's back is still hurting." She said as Dylan lay beside her.

"It time ta' eat mama!"  
"Okay buddy. You go help daddy get it ready and I'll be right there." She said.

"Okay mama. I wuv you mama. And I wuv you baby brudder!" he said giving Kate a hug and kissing her belly. It brought tears to her eyes.

Even though her back was killing her, she was determined to spend time with her family tonight. And she did, because when Kate Beckett Castle is determined to do something, she does it.


End file.
